Five Years Gone By
by LilIzzy
Summary: Five years after the Cullen's leave Bella is a multi-millionaire business owner, but also engaged to be married.  Being five and half months pregnant when they turn back up bringing more people into her life. Bella&Garrett Victoria&Riley Laurent? couples
1. Chapter 1

**Five years after the Cullen's leave Bella is a multi-millionaire business owner, but also engaged to be married. Being five and half months pregnant when they turn back up bringing more people into her life.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Twilight Series.**

Chapter 1

Five years have passed since they left now. I am doing great running my own business that creates millions of dollars each year. I'm five and half months pregnant and engaged to be married.

God bless my dad Charlie. It's because of him that I'm here today.

A month after the Cullens' had left Charlie got me help. I help needed in forgetting them, but not completely. I can say more about them now than I could before.

When graduation came. My life nearly went downhill again because Charlie was ecstatic about his baby girl graduating and the fact that he had been dating a woman of the res named Sue. Her husband died, and he was there for her during that time. They grew close.

Charlie had proposed to her the night before my graduation. Making us all happy that day until Renee had to ruin it. Turning up pregnant with Phil. Then handed me a check for $30,000 dollars saying get out of her life and I was never welcome again.

That did not go down well with Charlie, who was about ready to kill her if it was not for Sue.

Now I view Sue as my mother and she accepts me as a daughter. About six months after that day, I managed to open a small business in Forks. This has now become a large business earning millions of dollars a year.

Charlie and Sue got married two years ago and just announced last weekend at Sunday dinner that Sue was pregnant. I was excited to have a little half-brother or half-sister on the way. They would be able to grow up knowing their nephew/niece. Being only a few months younger that would be my little one.

It was now Friday afternoon, when my receptionist informed me that my clients for the final meeting were here and waiting for me in the conference room.

Grabbing what I needed for the meeting, and my mug of honey tea. I made my way to the conference room.

When I entered, I was busy reading some documents and I did not see who was in the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was in the middle of sending some e-mails." I heard a grasp. Looking up I saw the Cullen's with some others in the room.

"Fuck" I muttered, before making the rest of the way over to the table placing everything down taking my seat.

Silence came over the room. I looked around, seeing all of the Cullen's looking at me their faces holding shock and surprise.

"It's good to see you again Bella." Carlisle was the first to speak the others nodding, when I looked to Alice and Edward they were glaring at my stomach.

"Yes, I was under the impression I wouldn't see any off you again through." Glancing at Edward before looking back to Carlisle. He did not seem to be happy with my statement.

"I'm sorry Bella; we believed that we were doing the right thing in leaving. I see you are doing well through."

"Well I am now, It hasn't been easy." I remarked, sitting back a little in my seat.

"What have you done?" Alice hissed, standing up she tried making her way over to me. I was out my seat moving away slightly as she was grabbed by Carlisle and a man I did not know. I shook my head going to the inercome.

"Janet" I spoke

"Bells what do you need."

"Can you make a call down to Laurent's office and ask him to come up to the conference room please and also will you get Garrett on the line immediately."

"Sure Bells you want me to put the call through to the conference room?"

"Yes please." I put the phone down. I stood by the door waiting for Laurent. He came bursting in the room a few minutes later snarling when he saw who was in the room before he came to me. He checked me quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now Janet phoning Garrett and putting the call through." he nodded. I took a deep breath.

"It's alright sis you're okay." he spoke. He pulled me gently in his arms. I felt safe but I needed Garrett.

"Want do you need sis?" He asked

"I want Garrett." I whispered and he nodded.

"I will tell him to come. Okay? You're okay nothing is going to happen. I'm here."

"Pixie tried to attack me." I whispered. He snarled placing me on a chair away from the others before turning to face the pixie himself.

"What do you think you were doing? My sister is five and a half months pregnant and you try and attack her." He snarled out. The phone started to ring then. I picked it up not listening to the conversation.

"Hello" I spoke

"Bells what's wrong darling?" I couldn't speak Laurent must of heard as next minute he took the phone out of my hand and started speaking fast to Garrett. I got a little of what he was saying but not enough to make a full sentence. He put the phone down on the cradle.

"He's on his way Bells, he was already in Seattle ready to pick you up." I nodded, I was taking deep breaths now.

"Bells you need to calm down, think of the babies." I looked at him. he knelt down and helped me calm down.

"I need Garrett." I mumbled. Laurent looked worried and angry he sent a glare to the Cullen's

"He's coming darling I promise."

xxx

Time passed and after twenty minutes Garrett came running in the conference room and straight over to me. He picked me up and I broke down. It's been over four years since I cried as I am right now. Garrett was rubbing my back saying soothing things in my ear.

"Laurent I'm taking Bella home. Follow us when you can." I heard Garrett speak before he carried me out of the room and straight out of the office building.

**Laurent's POV**

I was furious at the pixie. Then seeing all the Cullen's and Denali as well just added to my anger. When Garrett carried Bella out the room shutting the door, I turned to face them.

"Sit down all of you right now." I ordered, never have I ordered people as I just did but no one hurts my sister and gets away with it. They moved to sit down the pixie was glaring at me, as she sat down Carlisle and Eleazar kept their arms on her keeping her in her place.

"How dare you come back here? Do you have any idea what you have done to Bella? And you Alice how dare you try and attack my sister?"

"Laurent I didn't mean to she's just ruined everything now through. I hissed at her if she kept going I was going to rip her head off.

"She hasn't done anything other than fall in love. She's pregnant for Christ sake. Are trying to make her unhappy? Because, if you had succeed in getting to her you would have and you would have your head ripped off by many people. You have no idea what she has been through these five years I will tell you now if you ever try hurting her physically or emotionally again. I will rip you apart and dance around the fire. No one will hurt my little sister ever again do you understand me Alice?"

She nodded her head I hissed again slamming my hands on the table.

"I said do you understand!" I shouted thank god this room was sound proof.

"I understand"

"Good, you better hope for all your sakes she's okay because if she isn't you have not only me but a lot of people after you. Don't even go near her because I will not see that again and if I do you will answer for it."

"Laurent we thought you had disappeared."

"I came back to see if what the pixie and dickward did. To my surprise you left her catoptric so I stayed to help. Now we are a family there is a lot of us and we live together Victoria is now our sister she found out what James, and Edward did, and she loves Bella. Things have changed since you left. I better go Bella needs her family right now. You better stay away and Alice remember I will rip you apart if you try and attack Bella again understood.."

"Yes"

I left the room, not wanting to chance it and made my way to get Bella's things letting Jessica know Bella had gone home as she wasn't so good. After doing everything I need to do I went home hoping Bella was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Twilight Series.**

Chapter 2 – Bella's Past turmoil

**Five years ago **

Bella had just returned home from school when she noticed Edward's car parked in the driveway. As she stepped out the truck, Edward had gotten out of his car and made his way over to her.

"Come for a walk with me Bella" Edward suggested, in a non-emotional voice while taking Bella's hand. Bella never answered but followed Edward into the woods him pulling her mostly along. Bella looked ready to panic when Edward stopped them both letting go of Bella's hand turning to look out at the woods.

"Let's talk" Bella spoke, trying to sound confident but you could hear the tremble in her voice. Edward turned and glanced to Bella before looking around the area.

"Bella, we're leaving." Bella took a deep breath when Edward spoke. She tried speaking several times but nothing came out. When she finally managed to speak, her voice was already breaking, as was her heart.

"Why now? Instead of another year?"

"Bella, it's time me and my family left. How much longer can we stay in Forks? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he is claiming thirty-three this year. We have to start over soon regardless." Edward had gone to speaking very cold now. Bella was on the verge of collapsing but managed to stay upright.

"When you say we? You mean you and the others?"

"Yes I mean me and my family. You mean nothing to me Bella, you are just a pet something to help past the time." His voice got colder and colder with every word. Bella couldn't look up now tears fell from her eyes.

"You lied." She whispered, already knowing what he was going to say breaking her heart even more.

"Yes and no one will find out because they've all left. Alice playing her part of losing her best friend well. You were mealy a toy and now your nothing." He spoke.

Bella was trying to hold herself together but tears slipped from her eyes. She couldn't speak he watched her for several minutes before saying his final words that did it for Bella

"Goodbye pet, you will never see me or my family again." Edward took off after those words. While Bella took in the words before she started stumbling further into the woods trying to find a way out. After hours of getting nowhere she laid down on the cold, wet ground and cried.

_**Meanwhile**_

Charlie Swan had just finished his shift at the police station and just arrived at home to find a note from Bella on the kitchen counter.

_Gone for walk in woods with Edward be back later._

_love Bella_

Noticing something was off with the letter he quickly made some calls the first to the Cullen house finding the lines were disconnected. Phoning the hospital his worries grew as he was told Dr Cullen had left with his family today taking another job in Chicago.

Charlie quickly began making calls to get a search party for Bella. The search began after her father called her in as missing.

_**Hours Later**_

Still no sign of Bella, Charlie was frantic now gathering anyone that could help him in his search for his baby girl. Billy Black had come to support his friend while calling the boys of La Push to help. Sam Uley arrived quickly to find out what was going on, before disappearing into the woods with four others including one Jacob Black who had changed shortly after Bella's accident in Phoenix or so what everyone thought.

Not more than half an hour later Sam Uley came across a distraught Bella who looked very bad, changing back to human form he pulled on his sweat pants moving over to her.

"Bella" An unknown voice spoke, trying to open her eyes but could not.

"Bella are you okay?" The unknown man spoke again. Realizing he was not getting a reply from her, he gently picked her up realizing she was frozen. Wrapping her carefully in his arms, he started making his way back to Charlie's. All the other boys had joined him. As he was half way back looking rather shocked and worried at the young girl in his arms who looked tremendously broken. When he reached the tree line, he could see Charlie and Billy looking over maps talking.

"Chief Swan" He shouted, everyone turned to look seeing Sam Uley carrying Bella. Charlie and Billy rushed over.

Charlie ushered Sam inside letting him know to place Bella on the couch. Many people came in offering to help; Billy sat to the side of the room not believing his eyes Bella looked truly broken. Sam made his way over to him while a doctor looked over Bella.

"What have they done to that girl Billy?" Sam whispered, looking truly upset.

"I don't know, but I do know that I have never in all my life seen someone so broken before. She looks completely broken and that is not how I know Bella to be Sam. I wish to god she makes it through this." Looking at Bella the boys could only nod their heads agreeing with Billy.

Months passed and the once happy Bella became a shell. She only talked when asked a direction question. She did not pay attention in school it seemed like no one was there as she sat at her window-ledge each day just staring into space. At night, she hardly slept from bad-dreams making her scream in her sleep to the point where Charlie was up most the night trying to comfort her. Her weight was becoming a problem she was not eating properly so she was losing a lot of weight. Charlie did not know what to do, he could not believe what had happened to his little girl. But to make matters worse one of his best from La Push had a heart attack dying leaving his wife and children on their own. Spending more time in La-Push, he noticed Bella becoming worst when Harry Clearwater's funeral came around Bella came with her father but everyone could stop and see Bella was not herself and may never be again.

Sam, Jacob and several others could not help but watch Bella as she sat with her father at the funeral of his dear friend with concern after not seeing the young women for months they could not help but see how bad she was.

As soon as the funeral was over, Charlie helped Bella to stand he whispered to her for several minutes everyone could see Bella nodding before Charlie went over to Sue Clearwater. Bella made her way out to the crowd and down over to some grass by the Charlie's cruiser.

Charlie had spoken with Sue offered her help if she needed it, as he was walking to leave Billy shouted for him from his wheelchair. Charlie stopped turning to see Billy making his way over to him

**End Flashback **

_AN_

_Sorry this chapter is short but here is a little history into Bella's past I'm debating on if to write a story alongside this that is about the past five years of her life and build it up. Please let me know what you think of this idea and of the chapter. _

_From _

_Lilizzy17_


	3. NOTE

Hi Everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated any stories in a while, had a lot of personal issues that have stopped me from writing any. But im now back and ready to update my stories.

Thanks for waiting and staying with my stories

From

LilIzzy


End file.
